Teen Years
by Larena 94875
Summary: This story will be a CHAX and HEANCA teenage story.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This story is just from an idea I got a few weeks ago now I am putting it into action**

**NO-ONE'S P.O.V**

Charlie's life over the past 18 months had just got harder. Her father is ever only home on Sunday's and her mother was a stay at home mum. Her father was offered a promotion to senior detective in a small town called Summer Bay.

Bianca had lost everyone. All her friends, her boyfriend and most of all her parents. BUT to add on to that they left her with her younger sister, with no place to stay.

Brax's life sucked… he paid for everything, did everything and yet still is trying to get his HSC. Impossible.

Health spent all his spear time helping out Brax when he asked for it otherwise he was with Brax's mates surfing.

Ever since their father left and mother started gambling life got complicated for them.

BUT soon life is about to change for all of them!

**Reviews of you think I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I understand that last chapter was short however I was more of something were I would see who was interested. So please stay with me for a while.**

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

Today we were moving to Summer Bay, me, Ruby, mum and dad. Not that we ever see him, he's always at work. It ever only on Sunday do we ever see him. Dad had brought some big house apparently, okay, back at my old school in the city, I may have been popular and all but the people who weren't in the 'group' thought of me as a 'snob' purely because my dad was loaded. His parents were both had authority based jobs so when the were killed in some raid they had a few years back he got it all. He was their only child and was always who they put before everything. Moving was going to be a good fresh start.

When mum and dad said that they had brought a big house they weren't joking. The place was three stories high and inside the place was AWESOME. I got the biggest room up stairs, mum and dad had the biggest room in the house which was on the bottom floor and then Rubes had the room next to them. The middle floor had a cinema like lounge, two spare rooms and a bathroom. The bottom floor had everything else. Then it was my floor, two bedrooms and then a study. My room was huge, like WOW, the room was almost three times the size of the old one, it had a bathroom and a massive walk-in-robe, talk about a guilt trip. This was dads way to pay back for never been here. The house was already dressed in every room. Nothing was done cheaply either. My uniform was nicely ironed and folded, also placed in one of those clothes holder thingies, one for each day.

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

The boys had just started talking about new and improved ways to get quick cash. They were right I needed some and NOW. I had got fired from both of my jobs one for missing to many shifts and the other for juggiling to many things at one time. Mum's addiction was also getting worse so I had to find Casey a baby sitter. I had been on planet moon all day, trying to figer out what I was going to-do.

"Brax, have you even been listening?" Mick asked

"Yer, Yer, something about finding quick cash as we all need it"

"I was saying, what about dope?" He asked as if everyone done it. I thought about for a moment thinking about, knowing at the back of my mind that was what we needed to-do.

"We just have to be careful, there's word about one of the cities best detectives moving here soon."

"Yer, what ever you say, but we getting out" He asked

Every year one week before school started they would hold a party, for all of the newly enroled kids to come and get to know the each other before school started, the only reason we went was to find a new 'target', this was me and the boys all kept our eyes on one of the chicks and then we would try and get them to say the three words that they desire 'I love you', to us it was a bit of harmless fun. We would have 7 days after schools' first day to change who our target was. "Bros, who's this years new target?" I ask the boys as we run out to the waves. Names were shot at me from every angle.

"That Bianca chick"

"Leah"

"Martha"

"What bout you man?" On of the boys ask

"Erm, apparently according to some of the guys from the guys that were down here from that city school, the detective has a HWT daughter, if she is as good as they all say then may be her, she starts tomorrow when everybody else does."

"Were you or were you not the one that was telling us to stay away from the detective?" Pee-Wee called

"All part of the fun man, all part of the fun" Me and the boys start to laugh as we ran out to the water.

**BIANCA'S P.O.V**

I finally found a place to stay at Irene's, I agreed to one room with rent, but she objected, insisting that I would need room to study so gave April her own room, even through she was only three and would spend half the time in my room and she also said no to rent with I was kind of glad for but a little annoyed it made me feel bad. School started tomorrow which I was not looking forward to, ARRGGGG, school I could kill at the moment. Hopefully some awesome new kid enrols then I wont be loner.

_The next day_

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

I had, had a shower, got dressed, and had breakfast. Mum does the rest to fill her day up. Now I was just waiting for her to drop me off at school. Today I had Double maths first , English second and Business last. Out of them all I was only looking forward to English. Mum and I walk into the office to sign the last few papers for the enrolment then I can go to class. "Sign these" The principle said as she walked back into her office. "Thank you" She said straight after mum put down the pen. "Bianca" She called. A young blonde girl about my age turned her head and nodded to the principle. "Can you show Charlie to her first class please?" The principle asked. "Sure" She waved her hand indicating for me to follow her.

We had about half an hour before the bell rings, so Bianca agreed to show me around the school. It turns out that we have all the same classes except Business together, however her music class was just over the hall. We were out where seemed like the courtyard area of the school. It wasn't to different to the one I went to in the city, there were groups or gangs of people who only get along with the people in the area.

Walking through the middle of the school, Bianca and I heard a bunch of whistling from the left of me. "The river boys" Bianca informed me. "A good for all nothing gang, their apparently messed up on the wrong side of the law, their leader, Darryl Braxton looks after both of his brothers. Their mothers a drunk gambler. " She continued. "Oww, myy dad would love them" I laughed "Why do the bad ones have to be the hot one?" I asked. "I recon ahh?" Bianca replied.

**BIANCA'S P.O.V**

Charlie was pretty cool, she moved here from the city with her younger sister, mother and father after he got a promotion to become senior detective here or something. We had a lot in common, even though I knew she would find another group of friends, Leah and Martha will properly try and get her to go get along with those 'slutier' like girls, even though they aren't themselves.

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

"Heath, hurry up, we have to drop Casey off as well." I screamed across the house. I may not like school however I wanted a better life for me, Heath and Case. I want to own my own business.

_LUNCH TIME_

The boys were going on about their targets and the new kid, I knew must have been the Detectives kid, apparently she was hanging around Bianca and knowing her she would say all shit about us, even though most of the time it's true. I hadn't seen her yet but there was world that she was in Business next so she would be in my class.

We had around five minutes of lunch left when I got a call from the cop shop saying that mum was up there and I had to go get her. DANM, I don't get to go to business and I knew that the boys will be bragging for the next few days.

**CHALIE'S P.O.V**

Bianca and I were going to her house to pick-up her little sister so he could come to mine. We decided to go past the beach, just so I can see more of Summer Bay. "Darryl Braxton, the one in the middle of his 'gang'" Bianca said as we strolled along the beach. "DANMMM! Like he's HWT. Again why do the bad ones have to be the hot ones?" I asked Bianca, "Donno"

We try to ignore them as we walked along the beach, it gets pretty hard when they run past you whistling.

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

As we ran out to the water Bianca and the new girl were walking along the beach. I believe this must have been Charlie and god damm it she was SMOKIN'. Defiantly my target. "Bro, so you chosen your target yet" Brodes asked. "Yer, her" I said pointing out to the chick next to Bianca. "How 'bout we go her can get her first!" He asked, "Deal"

My best shot will be at Roman's party next week. Well hopefully she will be going anyway.

**BIANCA'S P.O.V**

The River Boys were playing some game, they always have a new chick every so often. Honestly it sucks as they are so hot. There was Romans party coming up soon, Charlie will probably come with me. We were walking up the drive-way to Charlie's house, she had asked April and I to stay for dinner. Her house was FLASH, like MASSIVE FLASH. Anyone would take her as the wrong type of person. Her life was close to perfect. "Mum, Bianca and her little sister April are staying for dinner" She called as we walked into the house. "Okay, Ruby's in her room." We put April in Ruby's room, they seemed as if they would get along. "Oww, Bianca, if you ever need anywhere to stay, just ask." Charlie said as we walked into her room, "WOW!"

I had the spare room across from Charlie we I stay here apparently, we had agreed to shopping in the city on Friday for Roman's party on Saturday, that her mother automatically allowed her to go, she also said she would babysit April for me if I wanted.

_FRIDAY NIGHT_

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

The last week at school had been pretty cool, Bianca and I are really close, we were on our way to the city to go dress shopping. Bianca said that she was going to wear one of her old ones because she had no cash so dad gave us his card and told us to shop away.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**THANKS FOR WAITING!**

**NEXT TIME:**

**SHOPPING TRIP**

**AND THE PARTY **


	3. Chapter 3: Taught them well

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews.**

**BIANCA'S P.O.V**

We were getting ready to go to the city to get some new dresses. Charlie was taking for ever to get ready. About half an hour later, she had given Ruby and April food, got changed and fixed-up her make-up and hair.

"Why don't you live with your mum and dad?" Charlie asked me about 20 minutes after driving.

"My dad never wanted me, April's dad was always tied up with work to even know she was alive and mum left us for some guy because he didn't like April or I"

"Owh, Sorry for bring it up" She said apologetically, rest of the ride was not important.

After a few good hours of shopping we found this one shop that was pretty much for formal dresses and cocktail parties, we found both of our dresses within minutes. I settled with a short black dress that is frizzy at the bottom that just covers my shoulders that is tied with a thick grey-silver ribbon, a plain silver pair of pumps, a twisted chain necklace and smoky make-up. With much objection from me Charlie argued to the point she brought all of it as a thanks for helping me present. Not the I was to happy with it.

Charlie got a strapless blue dress, that fit her perfectly, it was not to revelling, silver stiletto heels, a v-like necklace and same make-up except a little lighter. Both our necklaces we got from the jewellers from across the road.

We had dinner in the city seen as it was Friday night at the new restaurant that opened here a few months back, April and I were staying there tonight and as long as Charlie and I were home before Mr Buckton then apparently we should be alright.

Saturday went really fast as planned, we spent all day at either the beach or the pool depending on when Mrs Buckton had to go out. At the beach we spent half the time talking and getting a new tan or watching the river boys surf.

At 6, straight after dinner we went and got ready straight away. we spent half the time talking and doing each other hair, I done Charlie's into a sophisticated bun, and she had mine in a French plat to the side. (Katniss braid)

Some how the time slipped through our fingers, and we were walking down to the beach you could tell who has been here since 5 this afternoon. They wreaked of alcohol and we pretty much smashed. Everyone was pretty much here now and the party was kicking of. There was enough alcohol to last till bout 11 then on of the River Boys or footy boy would get someone to go find an elder person to by some.

There were people drinking, dancing, using cheesy pick-up lines so they can either take them home or root each other with no self respect.

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

I wasn't a very big fan of parties, it started around the beach and slowly made its way to one of the footy kids house. As far a I could see the river boys and footy boys DIDN'T get along to well. Right throughout the night boy were pretty much lining up to try and pick-up either Bianca or I.

We both just sat there and talked, Leah, Martha and Tegan introduced themselves to me trying to get me to go and hung with then but I would rather be with Bianca because I actually know her. She was saying something about Tegan been Brax's on-off girlfriend, as far as I could see they weren't together at the moment, she was trying to pick up every guy possible.

It was reaching 1 in the morning, mum knew that I would be out most of the night and dad had night shift so as long as Bianca and I got home before dad then I should be alright, he knew we were out but he wouldn't be happy if we got home after him.

Bianca and I agreed to meet back at the beach before we headed off to one of the houses or home, we hadn't fully decided yet. I was walking back when I saw this older guy walk towards me. I started walking faster, he probably wasn't following me but I wasn't going to be here to make sure. I could here sirens in the distance I knew that it was to stop the party. "Hey, Babe" I heard that guy in the hoddie call in a icy tone, he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. "Hey, gorgeous, next time don't ignore me okay?" I tried and struggled out of he grasp but failed miserably. This resulted in him punching me in the stomach. I let out a whimper from the pain the started screaming, he quickly plastered one of his hands over my mouth and the other on my thigh and started to move it up, under my dress. I tried to struggle out of his grasp again, all I got was another punch to the stomach followed by him telling to stop moving Bitch, I knew what he was about to-do. I bit his hand that was over my mouth. He didn't scream, it would be so he didn't drew any an wanted attention, but did, I screamed as loud as I could hoping that someone would hear me.

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

Heath and I were on our way home knowing that Case needed to be picked up first thing. Were bragging on about our targets and how hot they looked tonight, when another scream ripped through the air. That was twice now I had heard someone scream, it wasn't a 'I'm having fun' scream but a 'I need help' scream. I looked over to Heath, who was looking over to me. We were both thinking the same thing, find out what the hell was going on. We both ran towards where we were going and where the scream was coming from. I stopped straight on the spot when I saw what this person was screaming for. Some guy had one of the chicks from our school pined to the wall and I think we all know what was going to happen next. Before I could even realise what happened Heath had the guy on the ground and was wrestling him. I slowly walked over to the girl who was now on the floor sobbing, shaking her head and saying something to herself.

I take a few more steps to see who it was. It was the detectives daughter, Charlie. Walked over to her put my hand onto her shoulder about to say something to her when she jumped up with pure fear in her eyes. Over where the guy was there were a few more of my boys wrestling him. I had taught them to not tolerate rape to any extent. I looked back at Charlie who still had pure fear in her eyes, I had now worked out that she was saying, "not again". It confused me as much as anybody else but right now I wanted to let her know that she was safe. I didn't know why but I just had to. I walked over to her slowly trying to tell her it was alright. The sirens were getting closer and I knew that this guy was going away for a long time. My attention was still on Charlie, she was slowly relaxing, "It's only me, do you want me to go get Bianca?" I asked her softly, I would never usually be like this but seen the fear in someone's eye like I did. She shacked her head furiously, I took another step closer hoping she wouldn't tense back up. I took off my jacket putting it around her, she was shaking but I knew it wasn't cold shaking. I out my arm around her hoping she would feel a little safer. I heard the sirens come to a stop, my boys were still wrestling the guy who had Charlie. I called to one of the boys to go get one of the officers. I never went to the police but knowing Charlies dad was the detective, he wouldn't have been to happy if we let it go.

A few minutes later Brodie walks back Detective Buckton. Great just what we needed. "What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" He scratched, Charlie jumped then hid behind me.

**ROSS'S P.O.V**

Seen that Braxton boy with my daughter I lost it, she should know better. The second I screamed at him I could see pure fear plastered over her face, the same fear I had seen before. "Boys bring him over here." He said softly, I think it was to not scare Charlie anymore. His hooligan mate brought some guy over struggling against their grasp. "I want to charge him with assault!" He said sternly. I was confused wouldn't it be the other way around they were they ones betting home up. "Sexual Assault" With that Charlie tensed in him arms. "Sexual Assault to your daughter" He finished, it all made sense now that was the same fear I saw before we moved here.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm happy with this chapter :P**

**NEXT TIME:**

**Bianca is now on the scene, what happens when she blames herself**

**What will Ross do**

**Ross asks Charlie to ask Heath and Brax something**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks for all the great reviews everyone. It was mentioned that ROSS'S P.O.V was a bit confusing. Every time I said he it meant Brax.**

**BIANCA'S P.O.V**

I started to wonder what was taking Charlie for so long. I head up towards the toilets; all I can see is some of the river boys fighting someone. Honestly it was probably some of the river boys fighting one of the footy kids, at that right moment I didn't think too much of it. I was about to head back to her house thinking that she might have gone home. Just when I'm about to walk away I hear Brax talking to Mr Braxton. I turn around to see Brax holding Charlie. I run up to she about to pull her into a hug and she jumped further into Brax's grip.

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

"Mr Braxton, do you need to take Charlie home for you?" I ask, knowing that she wouldn't budge anytime soon. "No, Constable here will get all of your statements and I'll take Charlie home" She flinches at her own fathers touch. "Charlie, come on!" He says this time more sternly, yet she won't budge. "To all your respect sir, I do believe that Charlie isn't going to go anywhere anytime soon. I'll make sure that she gets home safely" I tried to convince Mr Braxton. "Not a chance, however Bianca will you take her home please?"

Again Charlie moved behind me again. "Fine, take her home, of she isn't going to let anyone else home then you can" He said with no enthusiasm at all.

I had just got Charlie home, she still had said nothing, and she still hasn't said anything to anyone. Charlie's mother got a call from Detective Buckton saying that he wanted me to stay so he could get my statement, when he walked into the door I had just finished explaining everything to her mother. Straight after I gave him my statement he offered to drive me home and said thanks for tonight but not before I took in how 'awesome' Charlie's home.

**ROSS'S P.O.V**

I said thanks to the Braxton kid for looking after Charlie for me, even though he had less then every reason to. He tried to get me to go half way there; I believe it was because he was embarrassed about the house he lives in. It was an old, small, two bedroom house and compared to the house we lived in it was nothing. I got the impression that he's the person of the house. If there is a problem they would go to him, his mother isn't reliable, and they don't 'have' a father so he gets all the income, pays rent, for food and education.

Once I got home I started to realise that I hadn't realised how bad they actually had it. I was talking to Elise about all of this. I felt bad about the fact that I treated them because I made my impression on what I was told. We agreed that we would somehow help them.

_The next morning_

I asked Charlie to get the Braxton's to come for dinner tonight. I all three of them, their mother would most likely be in lock up tonight.

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

Dad dropped me off today, I had two things to-do.

Say thanks to Brax

Ask them if they wanted to come for dinner.

I had spent the first part of the morning with Bianca, she had tried to make a big fuss over what went on, but after a while I had got her to stop.

We walked over to the area where the river boys usually hang, every time we use to go there they would whistle and allsorts, but today, nothing, they all knew what went down last night.

"Boys, I would like to say thank you for everything last night," All the boys stood there speechless. Brax walked over to where we all were, "Hey Charlie, How are you today?" He asked, sounding generally concerned. "Good, actually, can we talk?" he nodded slowly, who looked over to the boys and shrugged. "You to Heath"

After talking to the boys about coming over for dinner, all of them, at first they were reluctant but finally they agreed. Dad did say that Bianca could come but she believed that it should have only been then Braxton's for that night.

_Later that night_

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

I got the boys dressed-up in their nicest clothes, even though they weren't that nice. I knew that their house was WOW and ours compared to theirs, let's just say it's not very nice at all.

Once the boys finished getting ready we walked over there, I didn't have the money to finish paying for my licence. I was hoping that one day soon I would. We walked up to the door of the house, Heath's eyes lit up when he saw it, the door was slightly open and Casey reached for the doorbell from my arms like he always did.

_DING, DONG_

"Mamma, I go door" A little girl screamed; I assumed it was Ruby, she was in bed last time I came over. She plodded over, you here the plitter, platter of her feet against the floor boards. She reached up and starred straight at us. "Mamma, some scary guys are at the door." She blabbered, by now Charlie and her mother was at the door, there was a look of envy in Charlie's eyes as Ruby ran to her mother. I just pushed it to the back of my mind. "Ahh boys, sorry about Ruby, come in." She said.

"Don't be, I've been called worse. This is Heath and Casey, my younger brothers." I said pointing from one to another. Heath looked in awe around the house as we moved to the kitchen.

"I'm Elise and my husband, Ross will probably be a little late today he's had to go sort some stuff out. And Charlie, take Ruby and Casey to Rubes room and you and the boys play PlayStation or something please"

I followed Charlie to Ruby's room where I left Casey to play with Ruby; they were about the same age. Charlie took us up stairs and into this huge room which was dressed as a cinema like area; Charlie walked over to a cupboard and unlocked it.

"Pick a movie boys!" She exclaimed, I just stood there, anything would be good. I only let the boys watch TV, once a week and that's for the footy game.

**CHARLIE'S P.O.V**

"Pick a movie boys!' I exclaimed as I walked over to one of the couches. I knew they didn't get to watch much by the way Heath acted. He pulled out two movies, FAST AND FURIOUS 5 and RAMBO. FF5 was my movie and the other one was dads, I hated Rambo but if that was what the boys wanted to watch then I would. I could hear mum talking to someone outside, dad must be home. The next second the door swang open with dad walking into the room. "Boys, good to see you. Heath and Brax, I never got to properly say thank-you for the other night." He thanked as he shook both of the Boys hands. He and the boys continued talking for a minute before he walked out the door but not before turning around and saying. "Fast 5, Charlie hates Rambo" Heath turns around and looks at me gobsmacked.

About one hour in mum calls us for dinner. Tonight we were having a lamb roast for dinner and a chocolate thing for dinner. (A rich chocolate and cream moose dessert) By the looks on the boy's face they didn't get the best meals.

**BRAX'S P.O.V**

I hadn't had a decent meal in weeks, I always told the boys that I was not hungry and all but truth been told, I was ALWAYS starving. I had talked to the boys about eating nicely and table manners before we got here. Just as everyone had finished eating Ross got up to take all the plates to the dishwasher, I got up to help, it was an automatic reaction, "No, you sit down and don't worry about doing dishes I'll do them." He said as he walked into the kitchen with a bunch of plates. A few minutes later he walks back out with an envelope in his hand and puts it in front of me.

"What's this?" I ask.

"It's for you to finish getting your licence." He said almost emotionally.

"It's what! Sorry but I can't I've done nothing to deserve it"

"See that's where you're wrong, you stopped Charlie from getting rapped." He said bluntly

"Now see, that's where your wrong, no matter which of my found her they all would have done the same thing, I had told them continuously that I won't accept it"

"I'm not taking it back and it's for you, also it's getting late, so finish your movie and Elise and I will get the spare rooms ready."

I went to argue but there was no point he had made up his mind, so we did as we were told.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm happy with this chapter: P**

**NEXT TIME:**

**Charlie and Brax have to do an assignment together **

**And they start to get close.**


End file.
